59_master_the_evolutionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Evolutions Movie Plot
The Evolutions Movie is a Minecraft movie based off of The Evolutions series. The movie is a sequel to Minecraft: The Evolutions, and 59Master The Evolutions, which came first because it’s the original series. Plot Ten elements were used to make the 10 universes of Minecraft. However the Overlord came and destroyed 9/10 universes. The prophecy stated that 100 elemental masters, 10 from each universe would stop the Overlord, but there was a complication in the 9th universe, which disrupted the prophecy. In the 9th universe, at a place called Evolution Land, used to be peaceful until lots of evil came. But then a group of heroes let the elemental master of water of the 9th universe, 59Master, defeated all of their enemies, until the Overlord returned. 59Master had the souls of the Evolutions and the Evilutions infused with his soul to transform into the Elemental Guardian, and defeated the Overlord once and for all. However, all of the evil that was previously defeated returned. A while has passed after the defeat of the Overlord, which ended The Evolutions series on 59Master’s YouTube channel. In the present, 59Master has a dream that he was about to be killed by the Overlord. At daytime, 59Master found that his neighbor Phil had is house burned by Dark 59Master. He also learns that Captain Ugly is selling drugs, and that the legion of evil kingdoms are planning to take over. Unwilling to let the evilness continue, 59Master calls for a meeting at The Evolutions Headquarters with 49Master, Nightmare Puppet, and Plasma God, to initiate a campaign called Operation Cleaning of evil, where The Evolutions will go to the areas of their enemies and eliminate them, forever. Plasma God and Nightmare Puppet destroy the Virus with the satellite beam, but not before it kills Linda Marshmallow. They find an object which Plasma God calls it a Power star, and nightmare puppet wonders if the wither king has one too. 59Master and 49Master take care of the Wither King. After 49Master failed to convince the wither king to change his ways, 59Master has Jeff Jr. transform into a full grown wither, and he blows up the Wither king. They also find a power star as well, and so they proceed to get rid of Captain Ugly. Captain Ugly was getting his crew to get his drugs on the ship, but 59Master and 49Master come to intervene. After Captain ugly’s crew has been killed, Captain Ugly traps the two in a cage. The pirate takes off his mask and reveals his face to 59Master and 49Master, but not to the audiences view, and reveals that he ran into a creeper that blew up and ruined his face, which cause captain ugly to be ridiculed and banished from his hometown. 59Master calls pink sheep 59 to help them. Pink sheep 59 threatens to blow up Captain Ugly’s ship with the obsidian tnt cannon, by he pays captain ugly a lot of money for 59Master and 49Master’s release. 59Master still angry uses the cannon and blows up Captain Ugly’s ship, killing Captain Ugly in the process. 59Master finds another power star in a surviving chest, just as plasma god comes and tells him that it’s time to invade Evilution town. The Evolutions fight their evil cloned counterparts, The Evilutions. Nightmare Puppet defeats Nightmare Poltergeist by using his jump scare to scare him into shock. Plasma God defeats Dark Matter god because DMG used up all of another power star’s energy when he tried to use his black hole attack in his Super Dark Matter Form. 49Master gets poisoned at first by Dark 49Master, but he uses his electric arrow to paralyze his evil clone, thus making Dark 49Master surrender. Dark 59Master proceeds to beat up 59Master in his elemental form thanks to another power star, but 59Master uses a Mega F-Bomb. 9Master volunteers to defeat 99Master, curious why he departed from him after the Overlord was defeated. 99Master uses another power star, but is defeated because of 9Master’s sun bomb. 99Master reveals that Black Devil was the one that tempted him into killing the elemental masters’ father, and the other elemental masters themselves. 59Master gets confused on what’s going on, but 9Master reveals that their father wasn’t their biological father and that all 10 of the elemental masters were adopted, they were raised by the creator until they all got sick because of quantum leukemia and died, but when the plasmanians came to earth and found the universal portals, the creator took their containers and used the 10 elements to revive his adopted sons, but they all lost their memories, accept for 9Master and 99Master. 9Master also reveals to 49Master that he made the power stars from their energy when they fought the Overlord the first time. He says there are 10 power stars and states that they’ll find out what happens after they collect them. 99Master, Dark 59Master, and Dark Matter god give the Evolutions their power stars. Meanwhile, 59Master is back at his house trying to take in the fact that his family was a lie. But then a snow golem named Jeffery came and asked 59Master for assistance on defeating the blazes. The Fire and Ice war is still ongoing, with the Fire kingdom having the advantage, the blazes kill many snow golem troops. 59Master tried to help, but is outnumbered, the snow golem king expresses concern over the Ice kingdom’s chances of winning the war. Luckily 59Master was able to persuade general golem to help fight against the blazes. With general golem killing the blaze troops, 59Master goes to the blaze king in his castle and kills him by launching a water ball at him, ending the fire and ice war for good. 49Master then comes to comfort 59Master, thinking he’s still shocked by the truth about his family, but 59Master’s over it. 49Master reveals that 9Master says that when 99Master tried to kill all of the elemental masters, only 9Master, 59Master, 49Master, and 69Master survived the attack. 9Master took 59Master and 49Master to Evolution city to live a normal life, but when he went back for 69Master, he was gone. That was when he found the portal to the nether. Also 69Master is in fact 59Master’s biological brother. Speaking of 69Master, 69Master and Berzerker are in hell. In hell, 69Master and Berzerker are trying to defeat Black Devil. Black Devil reveals that the reason for plotting his revenge on god is because his father got erased after what he did to create Black Devil and BD himself was locked up in hell. Black Devil uses another power star to transform into his hell form, but 69Master and Berzerker destroy him by putting out the fire on his skin and destroying his eyes, and they got the power star. Meanwhile, plasma god and Nightmare puppet prepare to go to the planet plasmania to end the plasmanian civil war. At Plasmania, Plasma God’s home planet, nightmare Puppet turns into his human form because the plasmic energy is causing his animatronic form to short circuit, since it’s his first time on the planet. Plasma God tried to make peace with his father Plasma King 3, but he refuses. It is revealed that the reason he wants to conquer the whole galaxy is to expand the Plasmanian race to keep it surviving, so he doesn’t care about other alien races. Plasma God and Nightmare Puppet fend of PK3, but PK3 decides to use another power star and have the pair fight on his turf, he tells Plasma God and Nightmare Puppet this before he flies away. Plasma God tells Nightmare puppet why Plasmania is in a civil war, by going over the planet’s history. The Plasmanians were at war with the Voidons from the planet Dark Mattera, the Plasma kings 1 and 2 were ineffective rulers. PK2 kills PK1, and PK3 kills PK2 after he found out that he killed the first plasma king. During the 3rd Voidon Plasmanian war, Plasma God and Berzerker were kidnapped, and their mother was killed, but PK3 was able to save them. After what had happened to his family, that’s when Plasma King 3 got the idea to protect the Plasmanian race by conquering other planets. There were those that opposed or followed the idea, resulting in the civil war. Nightmare Puppet and Plasma God go after PK3 and arrive on the other side of plasmania. It turns out that Plasma King 3 used the power star to turn into a dragon like in (season 2, episode 19 of the original Evolutions series). But plasma god uses Dark Matter God’s power star to transform into his super plasma form, kills PK3 using a plasma ball, and ending the Plasmanian civil war for good, while also getting the power star. It becomes morning, and Plasma God reveals to nightmare puppet that Plasmanians are number coded instead of named, when Nightmare Puppet asked Plasma God what his real name was because Plasma God is not the character’s real name. While Nightmare puppet and plasma god were about to head back to earth, the Plasmanian scientist expressed concern over the fact that he feels that something more evil is coming. Back at the Ice castle, the Snow golem king rewards 59Master with another power star for helping the snow kingdom win the Fire and ice war. The Evolutions all meet back at Evolution Headquarters to discuss their progress. They need to collect one more power star, which is in the Shadow kingdom, where Shadow man is. 59Master and 49Master go to the shadow kingdom, and Shadow man reveals that the 10 elemental masters used to live in what use to be Evolution kingdom, but another kingdom attacked and both sides lost, resulting in the death of Shadow man when he was a human, and all of the elemental master’s parents died during the invasion as well. But a man came to save the 10 children who would soon become the elemental masters of the 9th universe. As for Shadow man, he was resurrected as a shadow, possibly by black Devil as 49Master suggests. As for the survivors of the invasion, they started a new society and named the city after the kingdom. Shadow man then offers 59Master and 49Master to join them in uniting all of Evolution land by turning everyone into shadows, of course the two declined and proceeded to fight Shadow man. As a last resort, Shadow man uses the last power star to transform into the shadow storm. 59Master and 49Master are no match for the enemy, so 59Master uses a power star to transform into his elemental form, which enchants his whole body. 59Master also summons the sword of ultimate he used to defeat the Overlord in (The Overlord part 7 of the original series). 59Master successfully defeats shadow man/shadow storm by slicing his head which causes him to explode, and collects the last power star, thus completing operation cleansing of evil, or so they thought. 59Master and 49Master were wondering how their enemies got a hold of the power stars in the first place, and what Phil meant when he said that the Legion of Evil kingdoms were planning something bad. The two investigate shadow man’s castle, and discover a sheet of paper that reveals a written plan to resurrect the Overlord, much to 59Master and 49Master’s shock. They return to 59Master’s house and tell Plasma God, and The Evolutions rush to the location of the ritual to stop the Overlord from being resurrected. The location of the ritual was at the creator's house from (The Overlord part 7 of the original series as well). 49Master tells Plasma god to shut down the ritual, but it was too late, the Overlord had been resurrected. While there was a brief silence, the Overlord stabs plasma god with his sword, and fires energy beams at 69Master, Berzerker, 49Master and Nightmare Puppet. The Overlord reveals a grand power star that 9Master made from his energy, and uses it to enchant himself. The only thing that is matched for the Overlord is the Elemental guardian, but 59Master needed the souls of 49Master, Nightmare Puppet, Plasma God, 69Master, Berzerker, Dark 59Master, Dark 49Master, Nightmare Poltergeist, and Dark Matter God to infuse with his soul. 49Master soon realizes that the power stars were the key to unlock the elemental guardian, and tells everyone to give 59Master the power stars, which they do so. 59Master transforms into the Elemental Guardian, and the Overlord transports himself and 59Master/Elemental Guardian to the void to finish things once and for all. In the void, the Overlord reveals that Herobrine, who got deleted from Minecraft, created the Overlord by using the 10 elements because herobrine knew for himself that notch was going to delete him, and to make sure the Overlord would destroy the 10 universes, herobrine inputted part of soul into him, so notch didn’t completely get rid of Herobrine. The Overlord also reveals that he met Black Devil, Plasma king 3, and a Shadow man in the void when they got killed by the Evolutions, and told him all about them, that’s why and when the Overlord decided to invade the 9th dimension. But the Overlord came up with a plan and told BD, PK3, and SM about it just in case he lost and died, in which they carried it out well. The Overlord and 59Master/Elemental Guardian have their epic final battle, super smash bros style, with 59Master/Elemental guardian coming out victorious by firing an energy beam. 59Master reverts back to his regular form and tells the Overlord that it’s over and that he lost. But the Overlord is still not done, just when he’s about to fire another energy beam, 59Master stabs him, making the Overlord unable to fight anymore. The Overlord expresses grief that he lost and says that the good side of the soul is out of him and should be more merciless, much to 59Master’s confusion. It is revealed that the Overlord that 59Master just fought with as the Elemental guardian was not the real/original Overlord, and that god actually divided the soul, meaning that the good Overlord is still out there, and the evil Overlord is herobrine’s soul. The Overlord opens a portal back to the 9th dimension, and tells 59Master to go and leave him, which 59Master does, but not before looking at the Overlord one last time. Having been defeated with no chance of fulfilling his plan, and having no purpose in life anymore, the Overlord commits suicide by self destructing himself. Back at Evolution city, 59Master was able to get Plasma god to the hospital, which the doctor states that he should make a full recovery from his injury. Plasma god thanks 59Master, but when he asked if they were finally at peace, 59Master says that there’s one thing left that needs to be done. At 59Master’s house, 59Master finally ends the feud with Dark 59Master, with Dark 59Master agreeing to just be rivals in general. 49Master was impressed that 59Master was able to pull off Operation Cleansing of evil, and finally admits himself that all of our problems are over (as stated multiple times in the original series). Dark 59Master says that it completely ends here. With all of evil completely gone from Evolution land forever, and the characters’ having nothing else left to do anymore, 59Master says his last words, “so, what now.” The credits role, playing the song “Goodbyes”, the credits show the characters that were starred, and the locations where the events took place. In the post credits scene, it shows that 9Master and 99Master have buried the power stars and the grand power star, so that no one can use their power for evil. 99Master asks 9Master if he agrees that the objects will stay buried forever, with 9Master agreeing, but stating “at least until the second coming” (of Jesus Christ). The camera then views the sun, followed by a black screen with the words, THE END. Category:Events